Rue's victorious Hunger Games!
by KatnisSorenRainbowDoom
Summary: The escort on stage opens the slip of paper in her hand and shouts the female tribute for this years hunger games. "Rue Damsel" I. am. dead. Would Rue ever be able to win the hunger games. This is the story of how that happened. Suck at summaries. First fic. Read and review! criticism welcome along with praise! Read and enjoy my friends! :) *Disclaimer*I do not own The Hunger Games
1. The Reaping CH1

**Hello readers! this is my first fan fiction so I am really excited about it. please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Reaping. **

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

"Rue, Rue, RUE! Wake up!"

I groan as I slowly open my eyes. Little sisters are soooooo annoying. I get one day off a week and bluebell here goes and ruins it. As I look around the room I notice that everyone else is up and dressed, well, except me. Then I remember its reaping day, my FIRST reaping day. The knot that has been in my stomach since my 12th birthday returns. Since I have three younger siblings I have to take out multiple tesserae's. This means that my name is in that bowl 7 times. The odds are not in my favour. I do dearly love my family but they are so naïve I haven't even told them I took tesserae.

Only my younger brother Trent knew. My mother smiles at me with worry in her eyes. My parents shield all of their children from the hunger games until they are ten years old. They don't think that the worry it will cause us is worth it. We got away with that fairly easily because our district is so big. Our next door neighbour is 15 now and she hasn't even been called to go to the reaping yet, her brother Thresh is 17 and has been to the reaping's every time and has never been picked. Our district is so big that they have to draw the tributes before the actual reaping so that the town square isn't so full that the person reaped can't get to the front of the square. This is why my parents are so worried. It is my first year and I have already been called. My teacher asked who was going to the reaping and I was the only one who put their hand up. Even I started to panic then, but my best friend Scarlett said that they have to fill up the square somehow and that the need kids of all ages so it nearly defiantly wasn't me going in.

just then my father speaks up. "Good morning Kanga-rue! I am just taking your siblings out so that you can get ready we will see you at the reaping." He smiles sadly before picking up my youngest sister Peaches and walking away with Trent and Bluebell. I get up and walk into the kitchen. I then plonk myself down at the table and watch as my mother pushes a bowl brimming with assorted fruits and nuts towards me. As I was the oldest I always make sure that my siblings always had enough to eat, and this bowl was more than my fair share for the whole day let alone one meal! I started to protest but my mother just said "if my daughter is ready to put her life in so much danger just for tesserae she can have a decent meal." All I could think was: oh crap! "oh Rue what would we ever do without you?"

After I had finished eating she led me back into the bedroom we all shared. She reached under the bed and brought out a simple, brown box. In the box was a dark green, soft cotton dress. I gasped as my mother said "this is yours now Rue." as I slipped into the dress I smelt pines and wild flowers. After that my mother brushes my hair and places a light green bow in my hair. I look in the mirror and gasp. I look completely different to what I normally look like. you can't wear dresses when you are climbing in the trees, and on my days off I normally just sleep and eat to make up for my lack of rest in the week.

At the reaping I see no-one I know except my family, but I can barely see them as it is. Every other 12 year old is shaking in fear with me. We know that no 12 year old has ever won the hunger games. In fact the youngest victor ever was a boy named Finnick who won when he was 14. Just then the district mayor, UllsWater walkes on stage to make his speech. Behind him are the districts only victors Seeder and Chaff. Mayor UllsWater does a speech about how it is an honour for the district to take part in the hunger games. I think this is a load of apple bushels since we are forced to kill each other in an arena which we have to be picked to go to. After he has finished a lady with hair so blue it must be illegal bounces up to the stage. She says how this district isn't known for great intenders or lookers but that she hopes this year will be different. You can tell she is capitol because she whispers into her mike "I can't stand another year in this dump." After that she says "I have just the thing to spice this reaping up." She pauses for what must be called 'dramatic effect in the Capitol. "Gentlemen first!" with that she waddles over to the clear bowl full of paper on the right of the stage. With that she plunges her hand in and wiggles it about for a while before bringing up a slip. She then looks at the crowd and opens the paper. She looks back at us and I swear if I wasn't scared for my life I would be laughing my head off right now.

She then un folds it and shouts out "Thresh Pinewood!"

Uh Oh, poor Scarlett!

* * *

**My first chapter I promise I have big plans for this story so keep tuned. I don't mind any criticism so review favourite and follow. **


	2. Goodbyes CH2

**Hi guys! I hope you liked the last chapter because I have a new one here. hope you enjoy it and remember to review!**

* * *

**Goodbyes.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

_With that she plunges her hand in and wiggles it about for a while before bringing up a slip. She then looks at the crowd and opens the paper. She looks back at us and I swear if I wasn't scared for my life I would be laughing my head off right now._

_She then un-folds it and shouts out "Thresh Pinewood!"_

_Uh Oh, poor Scarlett!_

In my opinion the only thing worse that being reaped is having someone close to you reaped. I start to wonder how Scarlett will say good-bye to her older brother when Thresh makes it to the top of the stage. He is moving stiffly and is looking straight ahead. When the escort asks for applause he merely glances at her, then at the crowd. Everyone claps quietly in fear of what would happen if we didn't. The peacekeepers are so strict here whatever you are told to do here you learn to do, and quickly. There was a man who used to work at my orchards and a peacekeeper came up one day, the peacekeeper whispered something in his ear and the man went. The peacekeeper then shoved the whip into the man's hands and shoved him towards a young boy who had just started that week. He then said sorry with tears in his eyes and shoved the boy to the floor. By then the man had silent tears falling down his face. He then started whipping the boy repeatedly until the boy was silent and unmoving. Everybody in the orchards was silent as the boy's mother came rushing in to take him away. We never saw the young boy again and the man we saw the next morning, but he was hanging from the tree by the whip he had been given yesterday. We found out later in the day that the boy had died. All the peacekeeper could say was that he was bored!

By the time I have snapped back to consciousness everyone is staring at me. I look up at the stage and the escort Sparkles is tapping the microphone muttering "is this thing broken? And on a day like this!"

A boy comes rushing up onto stage to change the microphone and that is when I notice that she has a slip of paper in her hand. I gulp. Then she shouts down the microphone making everyone wince, except me. She shouted Rue, _my_ name. This time everyone makes room for me. I walk as slowly as I can to the stage, hoping that she will realize that she has said that wrong name, but no I get to the top of the stage and everyone is clapping with sorrow in their eyes. They know there is slim to none chance of me getting home and it is always worse to give up a twelve year old but they do have a bit of a chance with Thresh. Wait, I think I have to stop this I do _have_ a chance albeit how slim. I mustn't give up hope; if I do I will have no hope at winning this thing at all.

* * *

After the peacekeepers had escorted us into the justice building I gasp. The room they have put me in to say my good-byes is the most luxurious room I have ever been in! The carpet is so plush I feel as if I have shrunk three inches and the patters on the wall are so elaborate that I can't help but trace them with my finger. There are four red and gold chairs around a glass table in the middle of the room. Behind it is a rectangular window that let in some light through the green curtains. The only thing that ruins it is the peacekeeper outside of the door and the bars on the window. I sigh and plop down in a chair. As soon as I do the door opens and my family walks in Peaches and Bluebell just look around the room in wonder with no idea why they are in here but Trent just walks straight towards me without looking around the room and gives me a big hug. I feel something wet on my shoulder and realise he is crying. He then says "I knew I should have stopped you! I would have but I was just nine so I didn't know." His voice is so sad I have to comfort him. "You didn't know and I had to otherwise we would have starved!"

"What?" oops! I forgot my farther still doesn't know I took out tesserae. "Daddy I have to take out tesserae otherwise we wouldn't have enough to eat." I say in my defence.

He then looks at me with pride and sorrow etched onto his face. As he envelopes me in a hug I manage to choke out "I'm sorry!"

"What for Rueey Rue, Rue!" Bluebell may be young but she is by no means stupid. She can always tell when something is wrong.

I get down on my knees and say "I am going on a trip far away and you might not see me again but I am going to be famous you'll be able to watch me on TV but-"

She then interrupts me with a big hug saying "Why are you crying?"

I hadn't even noticed I was crying until she mentioned it. Just then the peacekeeper enters the room and says that our time is up. As they are marched from the room I shout "I love you!" over and over again. Trent shouts "win this Rue you can do it I believe in y-"but the door slams shut before I can hear the rest of what he was about to say.

After that I am left on my own until the peacekeeper comes to collect me. I was secretly hoping that Scarlett would come and see me but with me being in a life or death competition with her brother I don't think I am her favourite person right now. The peacekeeper leads me outside to the waiting car where I finally see my district partner for this year.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that. Remember reviews make me type faster!**


	3. The Train CH3

**Hello again! Chapter three is here and it looks at Thresh as a more open character than he was portrayed as in the original books, anyway I hope you like it and remember to review!**

* * *

**The Train.**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

_After that I am left on my own until the peacekeeper comes to collect me. I was secretly hoping that Scarlett would come and see me but with me being in a life or death competition with her brother I don't think I am her favourite person right now. The peacekeeper leads me outside to the waiting car where I finally see my district partner for this year._

When I get in the car I expect a tense atmosphere but is was anything but. Thresh was already in the car next to the window on the other side to me. In the middle seat is our escort Sparkles who is already chatting away about something so shallow even me, a 12 year old girl has tuned out. They car ride is not a new experience for me. In district 11 no-one except the mayor owns a car but in the harvest when time is precious, instead of us workers making the 5 mile trek _before_ we start work they get out this rusty old bus to pick us up from the justice building at five o'clock in the morning. Of course we have to walk home after work. We was told that the capitol wastes enough on us as it is and that we should be grateful that we don't have to worry about getting fat! In the capitol it is bad to be big but here being a bit chunky shows how hard you worked during life. But I still enjoy the trip. It still amazes me how fast we can travel without falling out the back. Suddenly Sparkles bends down to get something out of her bag and I meet eyes with Thresh. He rolls his eyes and pulls his finger across his neck as if he is cutting it. I smile half-heartedly since he has just reminded me of my almost certain imminent death. As soon as he realizes what he has done he says "sorry" out loud making Sparkles say "what is it, dear?" when she finally gets whatever she wanted from her bag she leans back on her seat and says "mints anyone?"

Curious about what a 'mint' is I say yes. As I chew my mint I look out the window thinking about what type of arena we will be in. Dessert? Beach? Wasteland? As I come to the conclusion that I want a woodland arena we pull up outside the train station.

As soon as we get on the train it starts moving, and as soon as it starts moving I fall on my butt. The momentum of the train was so great I fell over! Thresh picks me up and Sparkles says "sorry, I should have warned you to hold onto something. But, oh doesn't it smell so nice in here not like the manure your district smells like!" I open my mouth to give a rude reply but thresh clamps his hand over my mouth before I could. He gives me a warning glance and waits for Sparkles to carry on. She shows us to our rooms and it is comforting to see that my room is on the left and just opposite Threshes but what is the most comforting is that he seems to be looking after me. I couldn't imagine doing this with a complete stranger who might have to kill me in an arena in a week.

Sparkles tells us that dinner will be in an hour and that we should settle into our rooms beforehand. As soon as I get in my room I gasp. It just keeps getting more and more luxurious! The bed would fit the whole of my family with room to spare! The pillows are nearly as big as me and as soft as the velvet I felt on the car seat. The window shows how fast we are going, so fast that all I can see out of the window is blurs of colour, mainly greens and blues. Underneath the window is a padded ledge for me to sit on, not that I could see anything out of the window. There is also a giant wardrobe that I open to find the most clothes I have ever seen in my whole life. They are as colourful as the rainbow and I guess they will all fit me. How they got all of these clothes for me to fit perfectly when they only knew I was coming no more than 3 hours ago amazes me. As well as this is a bookshelf from floor to ceiling. I adore books and stories. If I ever have a spare moment you will find me deep in a book, oblivious to the world around me. There is a small two people table and three chairs, two for the table and one for relaxing in. it looks so plush and comfortable that I can't help but sit down in it. As I plop down it starts to spin round and round. I can just about touch the floor with my feet so I push in the direction I am going round in. It is dizzying, so I stop. But I can tell that the chair will not go un-used for long. Oh, how my siblings would have loved that chair it would have been hours of fun for them. In-stead I will show Thresh later. Next to my bed there is a small metal door with some buttons above. I press the pink one and a women's voice says "would you like toppings with that?" she sounded bored but I didn't know what I was having with whatever these 'toppings' were so I said "yes please?…" I just hoped that it would be quick, my curiosity was over whelming. What has 'toppings' on?

The metal door opened and inside there was a bowl with some cold, white, gloopy stuff in. I lift up the tray and find that there are also some clear bottles with coloured liquid in. on the bottles it says 'strawberry' now that explains why it is red, but the other two said 'toffee' and 'chocolate'. I had no idea what they were but I had guessed that this was all food. I put some of the liquid on the spoon and tasted it. It was all so _sweet!_ I have never tasted anything like it but I instantly love it!

Once I finished it I see that I have dripped chocolate sauce on my dress! I go from feeling ecstatic to devastated. My one tie with home and I have just got capitol all over it. This reminds me of the games and I feel the need to get changed. I pick out a green top with purple flowers on, and then I put on some dark green leggings. I turn around to look at the time and see that I am 5 minutes late for dinner. I desperately look around for some shoes and see some at the foot of my bed. They are a pure snow-white colour and feel like socks instead of shoes but I have no time to worry about that. I run out of the room and look up and down the hallway. I can't remember where Sparkles said that the dining cart is and I am too scared to go wandering around on my own. I think about going back into my room and just ordering something from the wall when Thresh opens his door. When he sees me he smiles and says "hey Rue, can you remember where we are going?" despite knowing him all of my life, now we are going into the games I feel all shy around him so I just shake my head and manage to squeak out a "no." he frowns slightly and gets down on his knees so he is nearly at eye level with me. "Rue, we are going into the games together but I will under no circumstances let you get hurt. In fact to make it official would you like to be in an alliance with me?" he smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. I nod my head and shout "yes!" being with Thresh in the arena will make me feel ten times safer than I would on my own. His smile widens and he says "let's go get dinner!" he then swoops me off of my feet and gives me a piggy-back ride to the dining cart where we meet our mentors.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that chapter I wanted to show a different more open version of Thresh than in the movie and books. remember to review they make my day! **


	4. Goodnigh CH4

**I know this is kinda weird, but I forgot to add a disclaimer to my other chapters, but four is my favourite number and I remembered this time so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, because if I did I wouldn't be re-writing it! All rights go to Suzanne Collins. I am just using her ideas for a while!**

* * *

**Goodnight.**

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

_Being with Thresh in the arena will make me feel ten times safer than I would on my own. His smile widens and he says "let's go get dinner!" he then swoops me off of my feet and gives me a piggy-back ride to the dining cart where we meet our mentors._

When we get there I notice that Sparkles is just as talkative as she was on the way to the train and I silently sigh. I don't know how Chaff and Seeder put up with her every year! Then I notice that Chaff has ear plugs in and that as soon as Seeder sees us she shoves Sparkles out of the room apologising and saying that "her duties as a mentor have started" and "that she wouldn't expect her to understand". As soon as she closes the door she leans her back against it and sighs, before muttering "she gets worse every year" by then Thresh has put me on the floor and we are both seated, looking at the food in front of us. I even think I see Thresh drool a bit! By then Chaff has taken out his earphones and is looking at us smiling, we look at him and he says "don't wait for an invitation, just tuck right in!" being from 11 I know that when offered food you should always take it. You never know what you next meal will be and if you will even have one.

I go to pick up something but there is so much choice that I don't know what to get! In front of me is the most food I have ever seen, even in the market there is less food than there is here! It is all so bright, so colourful and it all smells delicious, that I don't know what to choose. I look to Thresh to see what he is having and see that his plate is piled high with food, and that he is still getting more. He is going for a bit of everything and so I do the same.

I look at my plate and see that this is the most food I have ever seen on one plate, at any time, in my entire _life_. And in comparison to Threshes meal I have only a scraping of food! The first thing I pick up looks like a piece of bread, but is very sticky and is a golden colour instead of the grainy brown we have in our district. I take a bite and the taste of honey explodes in my mouth, only sweeter, and more artificial tasting. On the rare times we had homey it was normally tracker jacker honey and it was normally was bitterer, leaving an aftertaste like mouldy bread. I prefer savoury foods but in 11 whatever food you get was never wasted. I go to take another bite but I soon decide that it is a bit too sweet for my liking. I decide that is I have only one week to live I may as well enjoy myself. After me and Thresh are settled and eating, Seeder speaks up and says "so, did you two know each other? You know, before the reaping's?" I reply first, knowing that Thresh doesn't like talking unless he knows the person who he is talking too. "Yep. We were neighbours, and his sister was my best friend!" I don't know why I said that, but I know I can trust these people, apart from Thresh these may be the last people from our district that I ever see. That makes me gulp.

We talk about tactics for the rest of the meal but I find that I'm full before I have eaten even half of the food on my plate. They tell me that if there is anything near my pedestal to pick it up, but that I am not to go anywhere near the cornucopia, where the bloodbath will take place. They said that I am not even allowed to go out of my way to pick something up. They say that my biggest advantage will be hiding. They know I can forage, and can get away from people by climbing. They asked if I had any weapon choices and I said that I could make and use a slingshot. They tell me that I will probably not get any sponsors because I am so young so that I will have to make sure that I can look after myself, and that by the time I have proven that I could win this thing no-body will be sending anything anyway because it will all be too expensive. Chaff had been quite quiet during all of this looks between the two of us and asks the big question that Thresh had only just answered to me one and a half hours ago.

"So are you two going in alone or together?" I notice that as he says this that he was only looking at Thresh.

"Yes." Thresh didn't even blink when he said it and the two having a sort of staring contest, which was only broken when Seeder noticed that I had just yawned. I had been yawning all through dinner, but this one was quite big and I even made a bit of a squeak.

"C'mon darling, let's get you all ready for bed." it is now nine o'clock and I would have gone to bed two hours ago to make sure that I am ready for my next day at work, and I would have gladly gone to bed but I didn't want to seem like a little girl. But it seems like I am going to be treated like one. Once I am tucked into bed Seeder tells me a story about a thief who used his cunning to get what he wanted. She said it was called the thief's coat. It goes:

_"A thief hired a room in a hotel. He was looking to steal something which would help him to pay his bill. He saw the Innkeeper dressed in a new and handsome coat and sitting by his door. The Thief sat down beside him and talked with him. Suddenly, the Thief yawned and at the same time howled like a wolf. The Innkeeper said, "Why do you howl like a wolf?" _

_"I will tell you," said the Thief, "but first let me ask you to hold my clothes, or I shall tear them to pieces. When I yawn for the third time, I actually turn into a wolf and attack men." _

_He yawned a second time and again howled like a wolf. The Innkeeper, hearing this leapt to his feet and tried to run away. The Thief caught hold of his coat and asked him to stop, "Wait, sir, and hold my clothes, or I shall tear them to pieces in my fury, when I turn into a wolf." said the Thief. _

_At the same moment he yawned the third time and set up a terrible howl. The Innkeeper, frightened that he would be attacked, left his new coat in the Thief's hand and ran as fast as he could into the inn for safety. The Thief made off with the coat and did not return again to the inn."_

Once she had finished she planted a kiss on my forehead and walked to the door. She looked back at me and said "Rue, don't believe everything you are told, you have just as much chance at winning this thing as everyone else. Goodnight."

I would have loved to argue with her, tell her why I will probably never see my home again, heck I could've just stayed up thinking about my impending doom! But alas, I was too tired to do anything but blow a kiss to the sky and whisper "goodnight mum, goodnight dad, goodnight Trent, Bluebell and Peaches! Sleep well…" and with that I fall a dark sleepy haze overtakes me…

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that. The story that I incorporated was one of Aesop's Fables, since I pretty much copied and pasted it into my story, but if you want to look it up just type in Aesop's Fables the coat thief and you should find the story. I hope you guys like that chapter and remember to review especially if anyone has any queries about the characters ( because I kinda want it to be similar but different to the real thing, if you understand?!)**


	5. The Tributes CH5

**I am so sorry for my late/ irregular updates. Sometimes I feel like writing and other times the words just won't come to me, but to Lya200: I would pm you the answers, but you don't log in when you review (not that I mind!) and I can't find your account. But, yes, this is an Everlark story. But it will be a bit more open and fast compared to the original books, as you will see in this chapter ;) and to be honest I can't decide whether to kill them or not… I love the main characters in this story and I don't really want to kill them, so whatever I do will come as a surprise to both of us! Anyway enjoy the story!**

* * *

**The Tributes.**

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

_I would have loved to argue with her, tell her why I will probably never see my home again, heck I could've just stayed up thinking about my impending doom! But alas, I was too tired to do anything but blow a kiss to the sky and whisper "goodnight mum, goodnight dad, goodnight Trent, Bluebell and Peaches! Sleep well…" and with that a dark sleepy haze overtakes me…_

When I wake up in the morning it is to the sound of knocking at my door. Sparkles is shouting "wakey, wakey dear!" there is a pause and I see my bedroom door open quite quickly. I watch as the door bangs into the wall and Sparkles loses her balance and falls to the floor. I giggle at this comic scene. Especially as the door bounces off of the wall and smashes into Sparkles head. Seeder must have been behind Sparkles because she sniggers and hops over the capitol escort. She then sits on my bed and looks me in the eye.

"I hope you don't mind me telling you this, but there are two other tributes on board apart from you and Thresh…" she trails off looking at the floor. "from twelve…"

I personally haven't seen the other tributes so I don't know what the problem with this is. I start to panic. Are they bullies? Or really strong? What happens if I meet them, and like them, then I will never be able to kill them, so I will definitely die in the arena? Now I wish I had never been told. I will probably meet them and I have so many odds stacked against me already.

I realize that I have been zoned out for a while because I only re-focus when Seeder clears her throat. She is holding out the remote control for the TV. I turn it on and watch the reaping's one by one:

The district ones reaping are normal. A girl is already waltzing up to the stage before they have even picked a name out of the bowl. When their escort starts to read the name she rips it up and shouts "I, Glimmer Rolver, volunteer as a tribute!" she ends it by giggling and swishing her hair over her shoulder. She then looks at the camera and winks. She opens her mouth like she is about to say something but the escort shoves her away from the microphone with another slip in her hand. "And now for the bo-"

"I volunteer, as a better tribute than that girl!"

They have a staring contest and I think that they are going to start an argument but the escort interrupts. "And what is your name, dear?"

"Marvel Lethrety."

He says this without even glancing at her. The people who are hosting the show start to talk about what might be going on there, but I tune them out. I never think of D1 as being mush of a threat. They always think that they are the best so never really take care, granted their victors village has been extended but the odds of them winning is not as great as the odds of someone from D2 winning. I glance back at the TV to see that D2 is on the screen. As soon as the piece of paper leaves the bowl all of the girls look towards the 16 year olds girls section. No-one volunteers. This puts me on edge. Normally everyone volunteers in D2. The escort lets the piece of paper fly without even reading it. A girl is twirling a knife around her fingers. Quick as a flash the knife she was holding is in the wall behind the escort. The escorts wig is hanging on the wall.

"Clove Lyons." That is all she says, and no-one argues.

The boy's reaping's are a bit different. Once the escort has a new wig she is over to the boy's section shouting, trying to get the name on the paper read out. But no-one can hear her. The boys who want to volunteer are having a fight at the bottom of the stage. This lasts 15 minutes but Seeder fast forwards it so that it show a large blonde haired boy hop onto the bodies of the unconscious and haul himself onto the stage. His nose looks broken and he has blood in his mouth but other than that he is fine. He doesn't seem to notice that he is injured and shouts his name over the shouting of the crowd.  
"Cato Stone!" He is holding his hands above his head and is soaking up the cheers.

The rest of the reaping does seem to be normal. The boy from three sticks out to me; he is walking on crutches and can only be a year older than me, if that. The girl from five is also interesting. She has stark, red hair and is looking around her without giving away what she is feeling. I ask Seeder to skip my reaping, not wanting to re-live the experience. When D12 comes on I really pay attention, remembering that we are on the same train as them. At the reaping it is solemn and grave. You can tell that the people there really dislike this, and they are not afraid to show it. At the reaping no-one claps when she pulls the name out of the bowl. In fact when she calls out the name there is a rumble of disapproving from the crowd, then I see why. There is a petit, thin blond haired girl, making her way to the stage. One of the peacekeepers, the one with ginger hair, gives the girls hand a little squeeze. A single tear escapes her eye and I see that her shirt is not tucked in properly. She can't be more than 12 but she looks 11. Suddenly there is shouting in the girls section and a pathway is made. A girl bursts through the crowd and rushes towards the young girl, but some peacekeepers block her way. These ones are not like the ones who took the little girl away; they are stone faced and already have their weapons out, like they want a fight. The girl who had just burst through the crowds was blocked from the young girl but was still struggling, the blonde girl looked back for a second, with a single tear on her face and suddenly the brunette whispered something. It must have been important because the peacekeepers let her run forward, shouting "I volunteer, I volunteer as a tribute!"

A dark haired boy, who I hadn't noticed creeping up came and took the little girl away, who was screaming. The boy seemed to calm her down and nodded at the new tribute. She nodded back as walked up onto the stage. Their escort then started to babble about how wonderful that all was but I tuned her out and focused on the tribute, who said her name was Katniss Everdeen. She was not like the normal tributes from twelve, she was still thin, of course, but she seemed strong, determined and I instantly felt like I could trust her. When the boy's name was called she went rigid. She and the fair-haired boy who was walking to the stage kept eye contact for the whole time. I wondered if they were siblings as well. They don't look the same but that Primrose didn't look like her either. When they shake hands they don't let go. They seem oblivious to what is around them and are just staring into each other's eyes. As they are led off of the stage their mentor points at the camera and says "theeey get goots, more then you!" and with that he nose dives off of the stage.

I turn off the TV and look at Seeder. She says "Now do you understand why I told you?" she must have seen my confusion when she told me. All I can do is nod, and say "will they be eating with us?"

Seeder looks at the clock and says why don't you come and see."

* * *

**anyway I hoped you liked that and sorry again for the late update! remember to review!**


	6. The Capitol CH6

**Hello! I know my updates are irregular so I was wondering, do people want regular updates like on Saturdays and maybe a bonus update on Wednesdays if I get lots of reviews, or something like that. I would prefer to keep the Saturday one as definite one and maybe an extra one in the week if I have the time or energy to write. I was just wondering because most authors update on a regular basis. But anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**The Capitol.**

**Chapter 6.**

* * *

_As they are led off of the stage their mentor points at the camera and says "theeey get goots, more then you!" and with that he nose dives off of the stage._

_I turn off the TV and look at Seeder. She says "Now do you understand why I told you?" she must have seen my confusion when she told me. All I can do is nod, and say "will they be eating with us?"_

_Seeder looks at the clock and says why don't you come and see."_

I practically run down to the dining cart in my haste to see everyone. It already feels as if I know the two people I have just seen on TV. I think I can trust the girl, at least. She is the _first _volunteer from district twelve and she volunteered for her sister who must be the same age as me. The boy looked trustworthy as well, but if Katniss trusts him, so do I. this is bad, I haven't even met them and I am already attached to them! By the time we get to the dining hall I am more confused than when Seeder came into my room this morning. When we get to the carts door, I peek through the window and see that everyone is there, even their mentor who nosedived off of the stage.

When we enter the room I partially hide be-hind Seeder, shy of the people I recently thought I knew. I smile timidly and watch the new-comers. Peeta has a huge, ear-to-ear smile on his face and has kindness shining in his eyes. Katniss instantly warms to me. She has a genuine, sad smile on her face, and I know that she likes me too. She is like the big sister I never had, but always wanted. It would have been nice at home to know that I wasn't the child who had to grow up too fast, who had to work in the orchards from the second that I could stand, who didn't have to take out tesserae to make sure that my family didn't starve, who didn't have to go into the 74th Hunger Games at the age of twelve. But I swallow by bitterness like I always do; it is not good to express an opinion like that. So instead I say; "Hi!"

The tributes from 12 both say hi as well and Katniss pats the chair in between her and Peeta. They then give me a plate and we talk about trivial things, like how the trips been, the weather, the food, anything to take our minds off of our up-coming doom. This is how we spend the rest of our meals on the train. This is how I notice that every time I see Katniss and Peeta they seem to sit a bit closer, they look into each other's eye's more often, they hold each other's hand for longer and, one night when I should have been in bed I see them kiss. It was short, but sweet, and when it ended Katniss had tears in her eyes. By now even I could tell that they were in love. They were always together and stood as a united front. And that was how we entered the Capitol; as a united front.

The tunnel leading up to the Capitol plunged the train into complete blackness. Even the lights on the walls just made the darkness stronger, deeper. There is an oppressive feel to the train as I hear a small whimper coming from the direction of Katniss. A couple of seconds after, I hear the beginnings of comfort from Peeta. I wonder why the older girl is so scared of the dark. If she lives in District twelve she should be used to going underground in the darkness. Just as my eyes are getting used to the darkness around us, we emerge from the tunnels. Haymitch mutters a curse, as we are all blinded by the light, how ironic. But it seems that as soon as I can bear to un-cover my eyes I instantly regret it. We're in the capitol.

Now it's my turn to panic. If we are already in the capitol then it means that the games will be starting in under a week. By now Katniss has recovered and Peeta is comforting me by saying "look Rue, wave at the people, they'll love that."

I manage to walk over to the window where I see the biggest, brightest, most horrible rainbow ever, because the rainbow is coming off of the people themselves. Every man, women and child on the train platform has their skin coloured in pastel colours which clash with the neon colours of their clothes and eyes. The way that they all stop t wave at us makes me want to cringe away, but I know that if I can win them over then we will all have a better chance in the arena. That's what we all are now; a team.

As the train begins to slow we all get more agitated, our three days here on the train have been bliss. The most luxurious settings to get to know each other and forget about the real world, but all of that is about to be history once we step off of this train. We will begin training for the games, making all of Panem love us, discussing tactics, and preparing to kill or die.

Our three mentors are all sober today, as if they knew that we would really need them to be one-hundred percent here. Haymitch instructs us "stick together. Hold hands until the last possible moment, smile and wave, and Sweetheart, wipe that scowl off of your face."

Katniss rolls her eyes at this and deepens her scowl. She hates her new nickname the most out of all of us. Thresh is 'Muscleman' Peeta is 'breadboy' Katniss is obviously 'sweetheart' and I am 'chickpea'. Are nicknames were all made up by our mentors over dinner one day and they have stuck like tree sap.

As we jump off of the train we are blinded yet again, though this time by the flashing cameras that the reporters are holding. I freeze when they start shouting at us and I can see that Katniss is just as terrified as me. They shout questions at us like we are stupid. "Can you use a knife and a fork?" "What is your name?" "How old are you?" "How does it feel to be in the Capitol?"

Seeder told us not to answer the reporters but that doesn't mean I can get away from them. One of them attracted my attention with a picture of my family and I lost my grip on Threshes hand in the same moment. Time seems to slow down as he shouts a question at me that I didn't hear. Everything goes blurry and I realise that there are tears in my eyes. Through all of the excitement I have not seen the face of any of my family members since we left district eleven, and for this random Capitol citizen who is prepared to watch me and my new friends die in the name of entertainment to be holding a picture of my family is just too much. I just want to go home. I wish the hunger games didn't exist.

A cavernous hole of despair opens within me and I would've fallen to the floor if not for Peeta. He finds me out of the crowd and picks me up the second my knee's buckle beneath me. He has the best timing. Just as my first tears are beginning to fall as I bury my head in his shoulder. I can hear him talking to the reporter but tune them out, not wanting to hear about how much I have ruined entering the Capitol together. When we make it back to the others I see worry etched on all of my friends faces. As soon as Peeta puts me down I wipe my eyes so I don't see Katniss practically fall in front of me to give me a gigantic hug. She mutters in my ear about how worried she was and how I was to never let go of her hand again. Once she stands up I realize that there are four sets of people who are definitely Capitol. Seeder had told us that we were to let them do what they do and to not complain, but from my experience of Capitol people I don't want to spend any more time alone with one, let alone three of them. But I don't have a choice so I go over to the three waving me over. As I am about to walk into the building I panic again, and look back at my friends. As I do I see Katniss lean in and kiss Peeta, and I know we will all be fine.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. I don't with-hold chapters if I don't get enough reviews but it does help encourage me to get typing! Se ya! P.S I tried to make it a bit longer so please review and tell me if it is OK, since as I am 13 it seems that if I try and improve one thing, another thing suffers!**


End file.
